project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Years' War
Anything in [brackets] has been recently added and is subject to change at any time. The Nine Years' War (9YW), also known as the Global War, was a military conflict lasting from 1951-1960 and involving the majority of the world's powers. Eighty million people have been estimated to have died in this war, completely changing modern geopolitics. The war was primarily fought between the International Coalition or "Coalition" for short and the Axis of Cooperation (Coaxis), and was fought in various theatres around the world. Some of the largest battles were fought within East Ikuna, the Sea of Markaz, and the Sura Mountains. [The war was caused by a variety of factors, including the gradual formation of the two main factions, the Coalition and Coaxis. The Coalition consisted of Libion, Bazia, the Nulu Republics, the Alliance of the Orient, Ebrua, and the Metillic Empire. The Coaxis consisted of Carparia, the GOT, Suseva, Silang'guba, Rekklin, Kreicia, and Khavaria as well as Dafabsid and Danellia as co-belligerents. The largest battles were between Libion, Bazia, and the Technocracy in the Sura and Beshurek Mountains, Carparia, Libion, and Danellia in the Markaz Sea, Libion, the Nulu Republics, and Khavaria in Drua, and SIlang'guba, Pataga, Suseva, and the GPR in East Ikuna. After nine years and an estimated eighty million casualties, the war ended as the Coaltion surrendered to the Coaxis. The future of the world was decided at the Osktel Accords in Ahtalstan. However, the war is often considered to have major victories for both sides. For example, on the Coaxis's side, the Technocracy government was allowed to remain, Kreicia defeated the Metillic Empire, and Carparia secured its independence. On the Coalition's side, Libion and Bazia both annexed territory from Khavaria and Danellia, respectively, and most nations in the Coalition recieved war reparation money from the Coaxis powers. Unfortunately, the world today is still somewhat divided into two factions. While regions such as East Ikuna and Drua have worked to cooperate and have a sense of unity, relations with certain countries in opposing factions have been bitter since the war ended, if not worse. This is most notable with countries such as the Technocracy and Carparia's mutual animosity shared with the Federation.] Prelude Although the war officially started on 3.August.1951, there were numerous factors previously leading up to the war. The two main factors are often said to be Rector Khunaman's coup d'etát which saw the establishment of the Greater Ohuryean Technocracy in 1950, and the war between Krëicia and the Metilic Empire in 1950-53. Both of these factors are said to have made the alliances that would eventually cause the 9YW. In the Technocratic Uprising of 1950, Carparia, Suseva, Rekklia, and Silang'guba supported the revolution, while Bazia, Federation of Libion, Metilic Empire, and the nations of the Alliance of the Orient all strongly opposed the revolution. This laid the groundwork for the alliances that would become the Coalition and Coaxis. In 1950, when the Krecia-Metillic War broke out, Kreicia was supported by the Coaxis forces-- now joined by the newly formed Greater Ohuryean Technocracy and the Khavar Confederation. Meanwhile, the Metilic Empire was supported by the Coalition forces, now joined by the Nulu Republics. Beginning (1951-52) [The Krecia-Metillic War began a year prior to the war on 14 September 1950 and is sometimes considered the offset of the war. However, the war is conventionally said to have begun on 18 April 1951 following the combined Susevan-Rekklian invasion of the Greater Palantine Republic. Libion saw this as an act against the International Coalition and declared war against Suseva and Rekklia on 21 April 1951. Bazia and Ebrua declared war on 24 and 25 of April, respectively. However, this caused Khavaria and Carparia to declare war on the Federation and Alliance of the Orient on 27 April. Libion declared war on Krecia on 1 May to defend its ally, the Metillic Empire, who had been fighting with Krecia for seven months. The Technocracy and Krecia declared war on the Coalition on 3 May. The Nulu Republics joined the war on 12 June 1952. Danellia joined the Coaxis as a co-belligerent in August 1952, and Silang'guba joined on March 3, 1953.] Category:Wars Category:History Category:Nine Years War